elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Dragon Priest Mask (Skyrim)
A Dragon Priest Mask is obtained after defeating each of the eight unique Dragon Priests that appear in fixed locations throughout Skyrim. Description Each mask is unique in color and vary in material, visually speaking. Each mask is named after its master and has unique effects. The masks usually have three effects that increase your skills, and is defined as either Light or Heavy Armor, negating any bonuses you may have from wearing other armor classes (including none). Locations The priests are found close by Words of Power, entombed like other Draugr. * Volsung found at Volskygge in Haafingar * Vokun found at High Gate Ruins in The Pale * Otar found at Ragnvald in The Reach * Morokei found at Labrynthian in Hjaalmarch * Rahgot found at Forelhost in The Rift * Hevnoraak found at Valthume in The Reach * Krosis found at Shearpoint in The Pale * Nahkriin found at Skuldafn - Only attainable immediately prior to entering the portal to Sovngarde, during The World-Eater's Eyrie (Alduin Questline) Final mask After collecting the 8 Dragon Priest masks proceed to the barrow in Labrynthian to find the Wooden Mask that sends you back in time to the Dragon Priest Shrine. Place the 8 masks in each respective slot to unlock the reward Konahrik. '''You can also retrieve the other masks from the shrine before '''you return. Konahrik is the 9th Dragon Priest mask and has some rather interesting traits. When the wearer is low on health, there is a chance the mask will knock back enemies, heal the wearer and any nearby allies, and grant a fire cloak for a brief time. Also, on very rare occasions, the mask will summon a spectral Dragon Priest to come to your aid. Both effects activate the same way. See also * Dragon Priest Shrine * Wooden Mask Glitches *Sometimes, If worn with hooded equipment it will cause your characters body to disappear, clothes are still shown, but as an empty shell. While the hood of the gear stays present. Tested withArch-Mage's robes (Also happens with the Falmer Helmet). (This can be temporarily fixed on the PC by pressing F5(quicksave) and then F9(quick load), PS3 users can save and load to fix the problem, also temporarily.) *Upon retrieving a mask placed on the shrine, players may notice that smithing enhancements have been removed from the item. This is likely because a new copy of the mask is added to the player's inventory upon retrieval. *The Ancient Shrouded Cowl can be worn with a mask on top of it as long as it is equipped first. (this is assumed to be a bug and may be fixed in future versions of the game.) *If you sell the Priest Mask Nahkriin after you retrieve it from Sovngarde, you will not be able to buy it back if the vendor you sold it to has reset their stock. This is due to the player not being able to return to Sovngarde after completing the main quest. Thus meaning it's gone forever, and the player won't have access to the 9th Priest Mask, Konahrik. Category:Skyrim: Apparel Category:Apparel Category:Quest Items